Loly Aivirrne (Achrones150)
Loly (ロリ, Rori) is the 33rd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She, along with Menoly, were ordered to bring Orihime Inoue to Aizen when he wanted to show her the Hōgyoku. She develops a deep hatred towards the captured Human girl, and clearly has an intention to kill her, even if that means going against Aizen's orders. After the arrow pinned her, she brought herself down, news of Aizen's defeat lead her to re-uniting with an injured Menoly. Apperance Loly is a teenage-looking, female Arrancar with long, pigtailed black hair, a slender build, and light-pink eyes. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, and has teeth still connected to it, though the hair ties might also be part of her mask fragments as the left one seems to connect to the eyepiece on her left temple. Loly's uniform fits her name, including a white, schoolgirl-themed skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She also wears a white-colored, black-outlined shirt that ties to her neck, reveals a fair portion of her stomach and breasts, reveals her arms from the shoulders down to the elbows, and not much else except material to barely cover her chest. Personality She seems infatuated with Aizen, as shown by her anger at Aizen's interest in Orihime. She also seems to be very impulsive and easily-angered, seen when she almost beats Orihime to death after she asked her to leave her room (and Menoly tried to stop her from "taking it too far", but could not stop her). In the anime, Loly's fate is still the same but given a little more detail. When Yammy hurts her, Loly accuses Orihime of enjoying her suffering, but is shocked as Orihime again heals her wounds. When Yammy attacks Orihime, she defends her, hatefully saying she owes her and the ensuing battle lasts a bit longer, but ends the same way. When she is in Yammy's grasp, Loly shouts at Orihime not to help her, again declaring her hatred towards her. But she gives Orihime a smile before she meets her fate at Yammy's hand. The smile Loly gave Orihime, as well as the act of defending her, may imply that while she still hates Orihime, she might have come to terms with her feelings, or it may simply have been a farwell and returning favor for healing her. To Menoly, Loly has shown a sense of comradeship, or 'friendship', she and her were close. Never once showing mercy to foes, Menoly held the restraint, and tended to keep Loly on a short leash, never allowing a foolish decision, despite the fact that Loly would hardly listen, Menoly was the one who made decisions for the two. Sending a message of fear to their enemies, they were never seperate, in battle or otherwise. This relationship was close, and the two would devestate anyone who was foolish enough to offend or assault one, or the other. In Battle, Loly is a fierce and sadistic foe, showing no mercy to Orihime, she did the same to many others who showed no fear or emotion, a cost to their defiance. Torturing her enemies, Loly begins the process of installing fear through slow steps, first by slow pain, and then through harsh jerks or 'spasms', appearing to be a 'loose-cannon', Aizen trusted her with duties as punishment, training weaker Arrancars, and killing weak traitors or failed experiments, to which she did so gladly. Appearing in control of her fights, she will take her time in all matters, but when it comes to getting things she wants, Loly is never one to wait. History Hueco Mundo arc She is first seen as being assigned to escort Orihime to Aizen's room along with Menoly. With Aizen pleased, he dismisses them, however the two seem hesitant as they think leaving him alone with her might be dangerous with her powers (though this might just be a front for her concerns for herself and Aizen). Aizen becomes somewhat annoyed, and the two apologize and leave the room angered and jealous of Orihime, while Ulquiorra watches. Loly terrorizes OrihimeSome time later, when Orihime in her room notices that most of her friends who have come to rescue her from Las Noches are in peril, the two enter due to no one else being around. Before Orihime could ask why they are there, the two comment on the room and how nice it looks, acting somewhat friendly and unfocused. They get around however to Aizen and his interest in Orihime and how he must really like her, then how everyone of her friends came just to save "their princess", commenting on her popularity. After this, Loly starts berating Orihime, saying how she must think very highly of herself. Orihime denies this as she is forced to one of the walls but Loly does not believe her and chastises this to Menoly. After this, she starts to get violent, pulling Orihime by the hair to throw her to the floor. She then tells her to not get cocky about herself and to stay away from Aizen, putting her foot on her head now. The two then decide to kick her face until she cries, while laughing. In the manga, Loly planned to tear off Orihime's fingernails instead of kicking her face. A little bit later, Orihime is able to get out of the two Arrancar's grasp and runs for the door, only to have Loly blow it off with a Bala. Mockingly saying she was just trying to get the door for her, she notices that Orihime looks like she wants to say something and tells her to say it. When she says that if they have no business with her, they should leave however, the two become surprised. Loly then bends down to Orihime's level, thinking she is once again being high-minded of herself and asks who she thinks she is calmly. When she offers up no answer, she simply smirks and tells Menoly to "do it". After this Menoly is seen holding a Cero in her hand and Loly then proceeds to tell Orihime how her Cero sometimes "fires off randomly at times" and that she could be killed by this anytime, asking her if she is scared. Orihime stays silently unaffected however and angers Loly because of this, who raises her up by the neck. Orihime makes her let go however and Loly then slaps her to the floor, then grabs her by the hair once more. Menoly becomes reluctant about how far Loly is going now and tries to talk her out of it. Loly becomes enraged at Orihime, who is still giving a emotionless expression and tells her to stop it immediately, and even silences Menoly about her concerns, telling her to leave if she is chickening out. Orihime heals LolyAt this time though, an explosion occurs through one of the room's doors, which turns out to be Grimmjow's doing. When Grimmjow comments on how no one was guarding the room and how both of them were in it, Loly rudely questions his being there. Grimmjow brushes Loly away (acting like a punch to her) and then deals with Menoly who charges him with her Cero. He grabs her Cero, then adds his own, blasting her top half away. As Loly begins saying how he is going to be in trouble with Sōsuke Aizen for this, he messes with her shortly, making her panic and say she will not tell anyone if he does not kill her. Grimmjow then proceeds to stomp on her, saying she is an idiot for thinking Aizen cares about her at all. After this, he ripped her leg off with his hand. This is omitted from the anime adaptation. Sometime later, Menoly wakes up intact and wonders how she could still be alive. Loly, who is up against a wall bent over, says Orihime did it and remembers when she healed her instead of her beat up face, to which Loly questions and when no response was given, hits her. As she is healed, she becomes incredibly frightened by this unknown power and begins to think Orihime is a monster. She and Menoly were later seen still in Orihime's destroyed room when Ulquiorra walked in, demanding to know who was responsible. The two blame Grimmjow, resulting in Ulquiorra having a (rather short) battle with the Sexta Espada. Fake Karakura Town arc Loly is saved by UryūLoly is later seen climbing a set of stairs, alongside Menoly, claiming that "this is their only chance to drag Orihime down". Her facial expressions seem to indicate that she is almost frightened, despite her determination. She and Menoly make their move during Ichigo Kurosaki's battle with Ulquiorra Cifer and begin to torture Orihime again by ripping her clothes and such. Ichigo notices this and goes after them, but Loly threatens to rip out Orihime's eye, but this only angers Ichigo as he begins charging a Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra saves her, though, he claims that he is not helping her. They are all interrupted by the sudden arrival of Yammy Riyalgo. After his help was denied by Ulquiorra, Yammy notices them and knocks Menoly into a wall. Loly then pulls out her Zanpakutō and slightly cuts Yammy's hand before he could even lay a finger on her. Yammy gets quite surprised that she took out her Zanpakutō. She tries to retaliate and releases her Zanpakutō, yelling out that she'll kill both Yammy and Ulquiorra, but Yammy pounds her into the ground, incapacitating her. He then rams her through the wall seemingly killing her in the process and drops her body below. However, it is later revealed that Uryū Ishida saved her by pinning her to the wall of the tower with an arrow. Synopsis Menoly and Loly Arc Shortly after freeing herself from the arrow, Loly would find her way back to the complexes of Las Noches, and find a wounded Menoly, reaching her, and using what medical aid she could, Loly used every bit of her knowledge that she could to save her ally. Slowly, Menoly got better, she and Loly would eventually call Las Noches their hearth, using it as a means of homage. Training as they could, both of them would grow a large hating towards the Espada... but loyalty to Aizen would remaing, and both of them would constantly wonder where he went, and even one day desire to see him once more. This is the journey of their rise to become stronger, and their trials along the way. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: A high amount of spiritual energy, having trained her body over the years since Aizen and his Espada. The number of 33 no longer meaning anything to her, she was consitantly shown ubsurd power as she left to heighten her skills. Along with Melony, both of them have begun a long series of events to further increase power to themselves. Master Knife Fighter: Being a good knife-fighter, Loly uses her Zanpakuto in it's small form as a use of torture and swift combat, brutally stabbing or using frontal strikes to gouge and pierce her enemies flesh. Showing no mercy, her knife fight skills allows her to easily hide her Zanpakuto, and use it in a series of swift strikes, capable of making six stabs in a total of one second. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Showing no mercy, grappling holds, and showing this grips and punches to Orihime, it was only a fraction of her punishing definement. Bone-breaking blows can tear apart the enemies inner-structueres, shattering whatever they have holding them together. Sonido: Using Sonido to vanish and reappear, she will use this as a form to keep close to her enemy, and seperate allies to high ranges, getting away to keep foes on their toes. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet. She is shown using this technique when she blasts the door open to where Orihime Inoue is held captive. Cero: Using a violet-colored Cero, with a blood red-outline, Loly uses this concentrated spiritual pressure to collide with enemies, and add an edge to the offensive. An added bonus to this, is that Loly may add poison components to her Cero, meaning any injuries sustained will horrendously grow, and enlarge, causing further wounds to open up and spread. Deadly and fatal, she will cause her foes a large amount of pain before allowing them to die. Pesquisa: Using a sonar-like sensor, Loly can track enemies to their locations with ease, allowing a total signal range of 25 miles. Hierro: Defensive steel skin covering her flesh underneath, disallowing most blows to penetrate and fatally wound, as most mortals lack. Loly will use this to her advantage, able to take a well placed blow, her body is unique with Hierro as no space on her body is weaker then the other in defensive terms, compensating for an average Hierro, she features no 'kinks' or 'weak-points' as most other Arrancar's tend to. Medium Regeneration: Healing herself is a small enjoyable factor that most other Arrancar's possess, moderate energy exerted to increase her healing rate, she features a unique trait that her blood is poisoned, meaning if it is sprayed unto an enemy's wound, or placed on the mouth, eyes, or obtained into the system, it can cause excrutiating pain, and inhibit access to spiritual power. Incredible Strength: Strong enough to carry a person of her own weight, and three times more, Loly possess a fiendish amount of strength, increasing her physical havoc to a spiking point, able to crush steel, and enemeies Hierro. Along with being able to shatter a solid wall of stone, being hit by her head on is fool-hardy. Zanpakutō Escolopendra (百刺毒娼 (エスコロペンドラ), Esukoropendora; Spanish for "Centipede", Japanese for "Hundred Stings, Poisonous Harlot"): Loly's Zanpakutō is a small dagger in its sealed state, which has a resemblance to a tantō. Its release command is Poison (毒せ, dokuse). It has the ability to emit poison from it, damaging nerve cells, and causing paralysis. Resurrección: Upon transforming, a whirl of violet, with a dark red outline will incase her body, and a dark purple fog will seep around her in a toxic-mist fashion. A show of force, Loly will morph her body strongly to reveal her true-self. Body morphed drastically, she takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, breasts, and neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head. Two large boney protrutions shove off her shoulder blade, bone casing enroaching her ribs and breast, covering her center. The centipede-like extensions that curve out of these, are a total of 4-6. Hair and face unchanged, blowing across her face in the field of battle. Her legs become engrossed with a similiar centipede appearance, appearing as plates. Darker near the bottom of the boots. In this form, her abilities are enhanced, and the extentions of her arms gain stronger acidic nature. Resurrección Special Ability: Anything she touches in this form is instantly eroded away by the poison that drips from her arms. This may go through Hierro easily, and the Centipede extensions use this acidic-toxin to eat through most Kido, and have the unique, and innate nature to 'phase' through spiritually powered defenses. *'Ácido Niebla': (lit, Spanish for Acid Fog) By causing the area to be consumed in a fog of deadly mist, she induces the fog with a acidic plume. Burning and melting away at whatever is touched by it, or within, melting the strongest of defenses, as it has the same properties of the centipede's acid. Reaching through Hierro and even eating away at Zanpakuto, the fog can phase through spiritually powered defenses with no hinderance, boldly seeking an enemies presence, seeking the true thing. Another innate trait of the fog, is that when it comes in contact with an illusion, it transfers the energy or power needed to fuel the illusion, and absorb it. With this ability, she may deal a high amount of damage, and absorb illusions on the same track. *'Atracador Corteza': (lit, Spanish for Reaver Cortex) Using the large pillars on the shoulder blades of her arms, the pillars will exert a barrier that forms as small spheres around the user, and then grows into a large exploding shockwave, disturbing the area, the shockwave will collapse spiritual power (Ex: Bala) and spiritually powered offenses (Ex: Kido). Using this defensive explosion, the sphere will continue to protect her, as the more attacks it is hit by, and the larger the attack, the more extreme the explosion is, and the larger and longer the duration/range of the shield lasts. *'Aplastamiento Toxina': (lit, Spanish for Crushing Toxin) By forming her blades of spiritual energy around her, Loly will concentrate the blasts, and surge them with poison. The poison will exert a strong potency, and immediately slice through whatever object/foe is in front of it, and then fill the target with a neuro toxin, compassing the enemy with this toxin, Loly can control the enemy's body with her mind if the enemy is struck by these blades. A devestating control, any enemy hit by this, can be fueled by her emotion, meaning that if she so desires, once the toxin is insued, Loly may then cause the enemy to kill one'self, attack an ally, or etc... *'Espiral Drop': (lit, Spanish for Spiraling Drop) Using her acidic centipedes to grasp the enemy, spiritual enemy preventing them from escaping, using illusions, and disallowing flow to spiritual power. Constricting them in a bone shattering mix, Loly can grasp her enemy, preventing movement, and use the motion to spiral the enemy into a free-fall, crushing them as she slams their head into the location's surface. Considerably, Loly may also use this, as she grabs her enemy, and commits the free-fall with them, preventing any escape if possible, along with emitting more poisons. *'Espinal Cerrar': (lit, Spanish for Spinal Collapse) Intent on the enemy, Loly will send a impact of spiritual energy to all infront of Loly's own body, meaning the only way to escape her, is to be directly behind her, and even this is nearly impossible. The blast will surge, soaking into the enemy's bones, and sucking away at the foe's bone marrow. Devouring what inner-structure they have, it intently focuses on the spinal column, disintergrating it, as it slowly draws out whatever is left of the poor bone. One by one, the bones will fall, preventing combat, and preventing motion, along with nearly unbearable pain. *'Empapando de Saliva': (lit, Spanish for Drenching Saliva) Loly, in her madness will begin to 'salivate', drooling out excess saliva, added upon gallons of other saliva. This saliva is bathed in an acidic nature, melting through tissue and metal, the saliva can be used in various uses, spit, a 'wave', or as a 'spray', along with the constant effect of her dripping with the deadly 'drool'. *'Mirada de Piedra': (lit, Spanish for Stone Gaze) Among Loly's fierce attack, if the enemy has a locked gaze with Loly, she may use an immediate spike of that contact, and turn her foe into stone. Noting, this effect is more increased the longer one has locked gazes with her. The stone is brutal, and is literal, meaning that a gaze of 3 seconds, can lead to losing an entire limb to it's earthen demise. A gaze of 24 seconds, will result in total body petrification, resulting in death. This stone gaze lasts as long as she is in her Resureccion, and any attempt to 'break' the 'stone' off their body, will just result in loss of that body-part, as both inside and outer have become rock. This also works with physical objects, and spiritual energy, hindering offensives. *'High Spiritual Power': When emerging as her released state, Loly's spiritual power increases to a higher degree, being felt as a strong torrent, she gains a high storage of this, allowing for her to use a higher amount of attacks, and preventing stronger attacks to damage her as easily, albeit the centipedes acid prevents a well enough amount. *'High Level Strength': Strength ubsurdly gained, in the fight with Yammy, she had not been able to prove this thoroughly, but her strength is powered up to where she can crush an Arrancar's bone with a simple grip of her hand. and easily toss an enemy by a leverage induced fling. Using momentum, she can lift a high amount of mass and weight easily. *'Mental Degredation': As long as Loly lasts in the Resurreccion, she emits a 'pheremone' into the air that will slowly begin to make her foes lose mental capacity, and begin to lose control of their emotions, fears brought out, hallucinating, anger out of control, and major mood-swings, preventing their efforts to work well. Relationships Menoly: As Menoly and Loly work together ever since their becoming an Arrancar, and then emerging as free-beings, once they had heard of the Espada all 'dying', they stayed together as they always had. A partnership and fellow combatant, their intent is shared, and their attacks merged for greater power. Alongside, Loly and Menoly have shown an attraction to eacother, albeit this has yet to be expanded on. Sōsuke Aizen: Showing a fierce loyalty, Loly had shown to be fervor in her siding with him, somewhat as a fascination, and an icon, loyalty branching to even that of an attraction, albeit this was of course, never expanded on. Loly has since recently wondered what happened to her former leader, desiring the day to see him once more. Quotes Under Construction... Trivia *Loly's favorite foods are: Blood-pudding, and squid. Her least favorite being: Jello and relish. *Loly's Hobbies include: Torturing people, punishing others and training. *Loly hates: Weakness, people who annoy her, and several Espada. **She loves: Fighting alongside Menoly, and hurting others. **Loly wishes to fight: Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez or Sōsuke Aizen. **Loly's theme is: Number One, Max Farenthide and her battle theme is: Second Nature - C Bool & Adam B. *Loly's goal is to: Reunite with her fellow Numeros, alongside meeting Aizen. *In the manga, the guard on Loly's Zanpakutō is curved downward, but in the anime, it's curved upward. *In the anime, at the part where Loly cut Yammy's skin with her Zanpakuto she was saving Orihime from the Espada, though she still expressed her hatred of her. And when Yammy pounds and grabs her, Orihime rushes to help Loly but she tells her to stop, declaring again she hates her. Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros